Chink in the armor SLASH GibbsTony
by needtoknow400
Summary: Tony has waited ten years for a chink in Gibbs armor, a moment where he could show Gibbs he wanted more than just friendship. Does he get his wish? SLASH GIBBS/TONY


**Title: Chink in the Armor**

**Summary: Tony has waited ten years for a chink in Gibbs armor, a moment where something more than friendship could develop between them. Does he get his wish?**

**Feedback is always welcome.**

**All my own mess. Been on vacation wrote this when I had some down time. Just a little something. Will get back to my other stories now that I'm home. **

He had wanted him since the moment he saw him in Baltimore. Well maybe not the exact moment he saw him but the moment he had him pinned to the ground pointing a gun at his head. Feeling the strong muscular legs he was straddling had certainly made him want him. And he definitely wanted him after the look he received. It was suppose to be a look of appreciation for how well he did his job. Instead the look came off as one of appraisal, need and wonton desire. At least that's what Tony thought the look said. Gibbs, Tony was sure, had meant none of that. Yet ten years later Tony still replayed that look over in his mind, masturbated thinking about the way Gibbs eyes skimmed over his body then stared back into his eyes.

It was that look that had made him come to NCIS, and it was the continued looks that made him stay. They were only friends, Tony respected that, but waited and wanted more. He had no idea if Gibbs had thought of more between them. Didn't know if Gibbs had ever had a thought about being with another man and he certainly wasn't going to ask.

Gibbs wore his armor of separateness, control, emotional distance and shrouded it all with mystery. For ten years Tony watched and waited searching for a chink in the armor, some moment where things might change between them. Tony had been there several times when the armor had become malleable ever so slightly, but never more than that. Until last night, when Tony walked in on Gibbs and found the armor not only malleable but with a gaping hole.

##########################################################################

_Last night_

Tony walked up to the door carrying a six pack of beer. It had been a rough week with a case that had hit to close to home and Tony knew Gibbs was on edge from it all. Tony had seen it in those sad blue eyes today, sadder and more distant than normal after a case. It was because of that look that Tony had come. Their friendship was like that each knowing when the other needed someone to be there.

"I grabbed a six pack. Though you..might." Tony's statement trailed off as he was about to step into the living room and saw Gibbs.

He was sitting on the couch near the fireplace tearing up crime scene photo's balling them up and hurling them into the fire causing it to momentarily spark and snap to life. For a brief second he hesitated and glanced at Tony. His face was red, from tears and anger, although no tears were now falling. The normal glimmer in his blue eyes was gone replaced by an empty void of nothingness. Then he turned back ripping another picture and repeating the process.

Tony should have seen this coming, should have known that the death of an innocent mother and daughter, killed after seeing a mob hit would be too much. Dropping the beer onto the coffee table, Tony stepped in front of Gibbs and looked down at him.

"Gibbs."

Again, Gibbs looked at Tony for a brief moment then went back to ripping the photo.

Tony squatted down and spoke quietly and calmly as he touched Gibbs wrist. "Stop."

Gibbs looked at Tony and nodded. Then tore another picture and threw it in the fire.

"Jethro." Tony raised his voice slightly as he used Gibbs first name.

"Fine." Gibbs let the remaining pictures slip from his hand and fall to the floor.

"We got him." Tony let his hand rest on Gibbs' knee.

"There will just be another one." Gibbs sighed. "There always is."

"And we'll get that one." Tony paused. "Hopefully, before it happens."

Gibbs looking down where Tony's hand touched his knee then up at Tony.

"I was just-" Tony was about to pull his hand away when Gibbs hand dropped down on top of his and squeezed.

Gibbs' eyes fixed on Tony's.

"I'm here for you."

Gibbs nodded.

Tony gazed into Gibbs eyes'. "Whatever you need."

"I know." Gibbs nodded again.

Tony waited hoping, praying Gibbs would say something more.

Gibbs pulled his hand from Tony's and ran it down his face.

"Anything you want or need I'm here." Tony dropped to his knee's before Gibbs letting his hands caress up Gibbs' thighs.

Gibbs didn't flinch, didn't move, just stared at Tony.

As Tony's hands slid slowly upward, Gibbs' body relaxed back as his hips slid forward.

Tony forced himself not to lick his lips at Gibbs submissive posture. Letting his fingers brush over Gibbs' belt, Tony started to unbuckle it when Gibbs hands suddenly grabbed his.

"Tony." Gibbs sighed.

"I want you." Tony swallowed hard. "Let me. I don't care if it's only for tonight."

Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs searched Tony's face, for the truth and lie in his statement. Then he released Tony's hands.

Finishing with the belt, Tony's hand rubbed over Gibbs cock feeling it already hard and straining against the fabric of his slacks. He squeezed and Gibbs moaned. Tony unbuttoned and slid down the zipper of Gibbs' pants then glanced up at him.

Meeting Tony's gaze, Gibbs hand reached out and caressed Tony's cheek.

"Tony I-"

Tony shook his head causing Gibbs to stop speaking. He didn't want to hear what Gibbs was going to say. Didn't want to hear this shouldn't happen, or I only want this at the moment, or anything else.

Reaching in Tony's hand made contact with Gibbs hard cock and stroked up its length before pulling it out.

Gibbs' eyes fixed on Tony waiting and wanting more

Tony licked his lips at the sight before him. Gibbs' cock was long and thick, already completely hard and begging to be sucked. He licked up the underside of Gibbs' cock then back down wanting to build the desire and need already radiating from Gibbs.

"Tony." The name came out low and guttural as Gibbs felt his cock stiffen even more responding to Tony's touch

Cupping Gibbs balls, Tony gave them a gentle squeeze as he licked over the head of Gibbs' cock getting his first taste of Gibbs essence. It only made Tony want more as he wrapped his lips around the head licking and sucking it.

"God yes." Gibbs groaned forcing himself not thrust up into Tony's mouth.

The words only added to Tony's desire to please Gibbs as he gradually let his lips glide down the length of Gibbs' cock. He reached the base then came back up only to slip back down. Again hearing Gibbs moans Tony increased his efforts.

Gibbs watched Tony move over his cock adding to the arousal that Tony's mouth was creating. Tony's mouth was warm, wet and skilled causing Gibbs' cock to scream for release. The beast within Gibbs broke free as the blatant need consumed him.

"Suck my cock." Gibbs growled

Tony moaned around Gibbs' cock as he felt Gibbs hand force him down further onto his cock.

"Take it all." Gibbs moaned as he fucked Tony's mouth. "God yes."

Another moan from Tony as he gave into the new sensation of Gibbs fucking his mouth. He tightened his lips around Gibbs' cock adding more pressure wanting to push Gibbs over the edge.

"God makes me wanna come." Gibbs panted as he continued to slam his cock down Tony's throat. It was too much and felt too good. His cock twitched and Gibbs felt the release threaten but fought to hold it back wanting more time to enjoy the sensation.

Knowing Gibbs was close, when his lips reached the base of Gibbs' cock again Tony sucked hard and held his mouth there, fighting Gibbs grip.

"Fuck Tony!" Gibbs cried out as he came. The release so intense his whole body trembled and his hand fell away from Tony's head.

Tony drank from Gibbs devouring everything Gibbs gave to him. Even after that, Tony continued to lick and suck Gibbs' cock, until it was completely flaccid. Finally, Tony pulled himself from Gibbs, staying on his knees and looking up at him.

Gibbs' head was thrown back, eyes closed, his whole body now limp and sunken into the couch. Tony's own cock, hard, twitched at how erotic Gibbs looked sitting there satisfied his cock still hanging out of his pants.

Finding some sense of the world around him again, Gibbs put his cock away and zipped his pants.

"Come here." Gibbs looked down at Tony.

Tentatively, Tony crawled up onto Gibbs lap, straddling his legs. Tony was completely unsure of how this situation was going to play out and waited for Gibbs to make the next move.

Gibbs' lips captures Tony's with demanding force. His tongue forcing its way across Tony's lips and deep into his mouth. Clutching at the back of Tony's neck Gibbs pressed this lips even tighter wanting more.

Tony gave in to every demand, wanting nothing more than for the kiss to last forever. He had dreamed of this kiss for years and it was everything and more than he expected. Gibbs' lips were softer than Tony expected but the forcefulness of the kiss was exactly what he knew Gibbs would be like. The kiss itself was powerful, passionate, and filled with desire.

Gibbs ripped their lips apart as his lungs demanded breath and that was truly the only reason he stopped. His hands tore at the waist of Tony's pants, sending the button flying as he pulled the zipper down. Shoving his hand inside, Gibbs growled when his hand made contact with bare skin. He grabbed Tony's cock stroking roughly over its length.

"Gibbs." Tony gasped. His arms wrapped around Gibbs' neck clutching at the back of Gibbs' head.

Gibbs' lips pressed against Tony's ear. "Sucking my dick made your dick this hard?"

"Yes." Tony sighed as he rocked his hips with Gibbs strokes.

"How long have you wanted to do that?" Gibbs asked pulling Tony's cock from his pants and continuing to stoke him.

"Years." Tony licked his lips. "And I want more."

"You want me to fuck you don't you?" Gibbs growled.

"God yes." Tony panted. "I want your cock buried inside me."

Gibbs groaned. "Before this night is over. It will be."

Tony's head dropped back as he felt his balls tighten.

"Come for me." Gibbs snarled.

"Jethro." Tony cried out as he came his hands clawing at Gibbs' neck. His body tensing with the release then collapsing onto Gibbs.

Gibbs lips pressed a gentle kiss on Tony's neck and felt the younger man's body shiver. Gibbs smirked as his lips brushed against Tony's ear. "Shower."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

##########################################################################

"There's some of your clothes in the bottom dresser drawer." Gibbs said as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "My clothes?"

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "From when you stayed before. I just put them there."

Tony smirked. "Never thought to give them back to me?"

"Figured if it was something you wanted you'd ask." Gibbs shrugged.

"Okay." Tony walked out into the bedroom pulling the bathroom door slightly closed. Opening the bottom drawer he found a couple pairs of sweats, t-shirts and dress shirt. His first thought was to stay naked and climb into bed. Hoping Gibbs saw it as an invitation, but after the shower he decided getting dressed was probably a better idea. He slipped on a pair of sweats and t-shirt, then sat on the edge of the bed. After the events on the couch, Tony assumed the shower would lead to more. Instead it was some quick emotionless exchange to clean up after sex. But what did he expect? It was sex and evidently it was all Gibbs wanted. Tony had made it clear when this started that he was okay with this being a onetime thing, even though he wasn't. Still, he would have to live with that statement and that decision.

The bathroom door opened and Tony jumped up off the bed.

Gibbs chuckled as he walked out the towel still wrapped around him. "Jumpy?"

Tony shook his head. "No. I um, I was just thinking I should probably go. It's late."

Gibbs nodded. "It is late."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"Is that what you want?" Gibbs paused. "To leave?"

Tony nodded.

"Okay." Gibbs walked to the dresser and grabbed a pair of boxers. Dropping the towel he slipped them on and looked back. Tony was still standing in the same spot.

"I'll um just get my clothes from the bathroom." Tony went to take a step and Gibbs stood in front of him.

"Is this about your what you said earlier?" Gibbs asked.

"What?" Tony tried to look confused.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "That you wanted me even if it was just for tonight."

Tony didn't respond.

"So is my night over already?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

Tony looked at him surprised.

Taking a step forward, Gibbs' hand raked over Tony's cock eliciting a moan from the younger man.

"I thought I was going to get to fuck you." Gibbs sighed Tony's cock now hard and pulsing under his hand.

"Gibbs." Tony's hands ran over Gibbs bare chest.

"Or maybe that wasn't really what you wanted." Gibbs removed his hand from Tony's cock and turned to step away.

Tony grabbed Gibbs spinning him back around and crushing their lips together. His hand slipping down into Gibbs boxers and cupping his cock.

"I want you to fuck me." Tony panted. His mind and body fighting a war that his body was clearly winning.

"Then why are you dressed?" Gibbs asked as he pulled Tony's t-shirt up and over his head. Immediately, his lips dropped to Tony's neck kissing and nipping at the tender flesh.

"Please." Tony begged his hands caressing up Gibbs' back. "Fuck me."

"I thought you wanted to leave." Gibbs said between kisses.

"No." Tony moaned.

Nudging at Tony's sweats, Gibbs pushed them down his hips and they pooled at Tony's feet. He stepped out of them kicking them away.

Gibbs' eyes skimmed down Tony's now naked body then back up. "On the bed."

Tony climbed onto the bed laying down on his stomach. It took only a moment for Tony to feel the weight of Gibbs climbing onto the bed. Then Gibbs' lips dropped a kiss at the small of his back kissing a path up along his spine until he reached his neck, then kissing across his shoulder and back again.

"If I could make you work naked I would." Gibbs groaned thinking how beautiful Tony's naked body was.

"I'll be naked whenever you want." Tony sighed.

"Yes you will." Gibbs hand massaged Tony's ass. "Which will be a lot."

Tony moaned trying not to read more into Gibbs words than just something said in the heat of the moment.

Reaching into the night stand Gibbs pulled out a small bottle of lube and put some in his hand. He watched as Tony raised his ass off the bed begging for it.

"Eager aren't we." Gibbs smirked.

"Yes." Tony nodded.

"Good." Gibbs lube covered finger slipped between Tony's cheeks and pressed into his tight hole.

Tony tightened around Gibbs finger and moaned.

"That's it." Gibbs growled as he slid another finger into Tony working them in and out preparing Tony for his cock.

"I want your cock." Tony groaned.

"We're getting there." Gibbs pushed his fingers further in brushing against Tony's prostate. Tony's body shook and his hips rose off the bed.

"Please." Tony whimpered.

Slowly drawing out his fingers, Gibbs grabbed the lube again and put some in his hand then rubbed it over his aching cock.

Gibbs grabbed Tony and rolled him onto his side wrapping his arm around Tony's waist and pulling their bodies together. Grabbing his cock he pressed against Tony pushing the head of his cock inside.

"God yes." Tony sighed as he tightened around Gibbs cock trying to draw him further in.

The arm around Tony's waist tightened as Gibbs embedded himself completely in Tony.

"So damn tight." Gibbs groaned. "Feels so good."

"More." Tony thrust back. "Fuck me."

Gibbs lips brushed against Tony's ear. "One night that's all you really want?"

Tony shivered but didn't respond.

Rocking his hips back, Gibbs cock slipped back then slammed into Tony again, with that Gibbs started fucking Tony with wild abandon.

"Jethro." Tony cried as the pleasure enveloped him and everything else around him faded away. There was nothing but the two of them and the sensation of this moment. Tony moaned and whimpered as Gibbs buried his cock deep inside. The momentum of Gibbs thrust shoving Tony's body forward. Tony pushing back against each movement driving Gibbs cock deeper into him.

"To good." Gibbs grunted. "To fast."

Slamming into Tony, Gibbs stopped and wrapped his hand around Tony's cock gliding over its length slowly.

"I love how hard your dick gets." Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. "And that I make you that hard."

"You do." Tony panted. "God just looking at you can make me hard."

"Have I made you hard at work?"

"Yes. So many times." Tony wet his dry lips.

"And what did you do about it?" Gibbs voice was gruff and low.

"Went and jacked off." Tony moaned.

"Where?"

"The bathroom, storage closet." Tony's body shook as the release threatened. "Anywhere I could find."

"Wish I could have watched you." Gibbs growled.

Tony groaned as his balls tightened.

"I would have loved that." Gibbs sighed as he felt the need in Tony.

"Jethro!" Tony screamed as the release tore through him and he withered in Gibbs grasp.

"That's it." Gibbs grunted as he started fucking Tony again, wanting to follow him over into the abyss. His thrusts were frantic and wild as he quickly built the need and felt the desire overwhelm him. He tensed his body giving in as he cried out Tony's name.

They laid there, bodies bound together until their breathing slowed and some sense of normalcy returned. Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's shoulder creeping up and placing another on his neck.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you." Gibbs sighed.

There was no verbal response but Tony's fingers began to trace patterns on Gibbs' arm.

"Nothing to say?" Gibbs asked concerned by Tony's silence.

"Not sure what to say." Tony's voice was cold and calm.

"Did you really think I would want you just for a night?" Gibbs words fluttered across Tony's neck followed by a kiss.

"I didn't know." Tony swallowed the emotion in his throat.

"I want you every night." Gibbs held Tony tighter. "And every day."

Tony's body relaxed back against Gibbs as the worry faded from every fiber of his being.

"I could never make love to you and just walk away." Gibbs paused finding the courage within himself to say the next words. "I love you too much to do that."

"I've loved you so long I can't remember when I didn't." Tony admitted.

"Good. That's settled."

Tony chuckled. "That's it?"

"What more is there?"

"I just didn't expect it to be so simple with you." Tony shook his head.

"Love is simple." Gibbs took a deep breath. "It's everything else that's complicated."

"So now what?" Tony sighed.

"We shower." Gibbs smirked. "And I try to control myself and not just take you again."

"And if I want you to take me again?" Tony pressed his ass back against Gibbs groin.

The action had the desired effect, Gibbs moaned.

"Then I will." Gibbs growled. "Whatever you want."

"Really?" Tony smirked. "Good to know."

Gibbs' lips whispered against Tony's ear. "I want to give you everything you want and more."

Tony reached back touching Gibbs' cheek. "You already have."


End file.
